


Things have changed for me (and that's okay)

by Jules1398



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: M/M, band au, prompt, sorry it took so long anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANFIC PROMPT: band member/fan!haycon. it can be a drabble or whatever, something like that idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things have changed for me (and that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing I love more than the friendship between Bam and Hayden.

The first time Hayden saw the Whollies in concert, he didn't really expect much. He knew that they got together when the lead vocalist and his then girlfriend, the keyboardist, were sixteen. The drummer was some little thirteen year old religious freak at the time that, frankly, looked completely out of place. Apparently, they had started out of the basement of some antique shop in Akron behind their  parents backs. Hayden expected to see a garage band and he was quite surprised when he heard them play. 

It was Bam who convinced him to go to the concert in the first place. She was scouting out the competition for the band she managed, Starkey and the Storks. Starkey had been trying to land a gig at the Warehouse for ages. He actually almost had right up until the Whollies had stolen it from under his fingertips. The Whollies had a fanbase. People knew that this band was and up and coming sensation. Rumor had it, they might be Graveyard material one day. 

When Hayden and Bam showed up at the Warehouse. It was complete chaos. The floor was littered with cans and it was apparent that most of the people attending the concert were drunk, high, or a mixture of the two. The types of bands that played gigs in places like the Warehouse and the Graveyard attracted ferals. These fans, mostly teenagers were basically their parents' worst nightmares. After the school system went to shit, the futures of so many young people collapsed. These kids had the potential to do so much bad, but with the right guidance, they could be the generation to fix America. But that was highly unlikely at the moment based on the fact they were at a concert doing drugs. 

But then the band took the stage. Lev Garrity, adorned in all white, took a seat at the drum set. His wild grin signified that he might not be as innocent as he appeared to be. The next person to set foot on the stage was the lovely Risa Ward. Lovely was really the only word to describe her. She had bright green eyes like glistening emeralds. Her dark brown hair fell softly upon her tawny colored shoulders. She was beautiful, but still gave off an aura of pure badassery.  Then, from backstage, out walked the main man, sometimes referred to as "The Akron AWOL," Connor Lassiter.  Hayden wasn't expecting the overwhelming hotness that his eyes had the pleasure of experiencing. By some miracle, from the middle of the crowd all the way to the front of the stage, they made eye contact, and Hayden almost shuddered at the feeling of those intense chocolate brown eyes baring down into his soul and slowly unwinding him, piece by piece. 

Just when Hayden had thought he had experienced the best part of the show, the Whollies began to play. Their music was almost overwhelming. Hayden didn't even realize that there was a gap in his soul until it was filled by their mesmerizing tunes. He felt encaptured by the low melodies being perfectly captured by the Akron AWOL's strikingly perfect voice. 

Bam, who was frowning beside him, leaned over and whispered into his ear, "They're pretty decent, but I think Starkey could take them any day." 

Hayden snorted and replied, "Maybe if the audience was deaf. But even then, I'm not so sure." 

Bam gave him a dirty look, but it was pretty much overpowered by his smirk. 

 

Hayden attended every one of their performances that he could after that, much to Bam's chagrin. He followed them across the country. He attended gigs in cafes, bars, and actual stages. He was officially a diehard fan. He had even convinced his  boss at the radio station that he interned for to play their music. The Whollies were gonna be big someday, so Hayden figured that he might as well help them get there. 

Maybe he was a little biased because, somehow, seemingly every time that Hayden attended one of their concerts, his eyes met with the eyes of the band's lead vocalist and somehow Hayden felt complete. Maybe it was just the phenomenal music. 

Or maybe he had the slightest crush on Connor Lassiter. Most everybody has their celebrity crush, so why couldn't Hayden's be him? He certainly was both attractive and talented. And, since the first time Hayden saw the Whollies in concert, Connor and Risa had split. (There were rumors that Risa was now dating famous actor, Camus Comprix despite a social media rivalry they had a few months ago.) 

Funny enough, the first time Hayden and Connor met in person was not at a concert. Hayden was sitting outside in a local park with Bam, eating Subway and complaining about classes, work, and the fact they were broke college students. 

"Hey," Bam said after she swallowed a gulp of Coke, "I know that you asked me not to tease you about your obsession with that stupid band, but it's really hard to do that when you've been sitting here for over five minutes without noticing that they're sitting like three picnic tables down." 

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Bambi Covalt. But I'm not falling for that again. You can metaphorically suck my ass." 

"If you choose to ignore me that's fine, but bambi eyes has been staring at you the entire time," Bam shrugged. 

"I'm not saying you're telling the truth, but which one is bambi eyes?" Hayden asked. 

"Oh, you know _exactly_  which one I'm referring to," she replied, kicking him under the table. 

Hayden started to look over his shoulder. "I swear to God if you're-" He immediately stopped turning when he spotted Connor Lassiter and his goddamned eyes. 

Hayden turned back to Bam, pale as a sheet. "Oh my god!" he whisper-screamed. "That's actually them. You were telling the truth. I absolutely love you. No hetero though." 

Bam snorted. "Lunch is on you for the next year at the very least. Now go ask him to sign your bare pecs or whatever weird fanboys do." 

"Will I look stupid if I ask them to sign a Subway napkin?" Hayden inquired 

"It's better than my idea, I guess," Bam shrugged as she attempted not to laugh at him. 

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna go over there now wish me luck," Hayden said as he fished a pen out of his work bag. 

"Break a leg, man." 

"Oh god, if I don't chill, then I actually might." 

Bam laughed and pushed him in the direction of the Whollies. Hayden took in a deep breath and mustered up every shred of courage that he had to walk over there. 

"Hello," he started, "sorry to inconvenience you, but my name is Hayden and I'm a huge fan of your band and I'm sure you get this like a million times every single day, but like can I have your autographs?" It came out as a jumble of syllables that probably didn't make any sense. 

Lev and Risa burst out laughing. Hayden knew that he'd made a fool of himself and felt ashamed. 

"Sorry, I can just- um- go then. Sorry!" Hayden turned to walk (run) away. 

"Not so fast, dude," Risa Ward laughed as she signed his embarrassing Subway napkin. "We know you're a fan. We've seen you around at quite a few concerts." 

Lev, the younger one, giggled. "Notably, _Connor_ , has seen you around." He took the napkin from Risa and signed it. 

The singer blushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry, man, they're laughing at me. Not you. I've seen you at concerts, well, a lot and I sorta think you're cute." 

Hayden's jaw dropped to the floor. "You think I'm cute? But you're Connor Lassiter!" 

Connor ran a hand through his brown hair. "I may be famous, but I still have eyes." 

He took the napkin and signed it and handed it back to Hayden. "See you around soon maybe? We've got a gig at the Graveyard in a few weeks. It's gonna be awesome. Hope to see you there, Hayden." 

"I'll be there!" Hayden grinned. 

He was still grinning when he took his seat across from Bam. 

"Hayden, you're swooning. It's okay. You're still alive," Bam teased. 

He flicked a jalapeño chip at her. "Shut up. I just met my favorite band. My life has just been completed." 

She looked down at the napkin sitting on the picnic table in front of him. "It looks like it's about to get even more complete." 

"What are you talking about?" Hayden asked, having no idea what was going on. 

She pointed to the napkin. There, right below Connor's signature, was a phone number. 

Hayden gripped Bam's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Is this real?!"


End file.
